Le Livre Oublié
by AngelicFeather
Summary: Chap3 Lorsqu'un livre va changé toute la vie tranquille de la ville Domino , de nos héros et de spécialement Bakura.(N.B J'ai quelques problèmes avec mes autres chapitres)
1. Intro

Kikoo! Voici ma seconde fic '' Yu-Gi-Oh! ''Le Livre Oublié.''. Pourquoi ma seconde? C'est parce que ma toute première contient beaucoup de fautes (même si il y a juste 3 chapitres) et je dois tout recorriger x_x !(Lorsque je la finirais, je la publierais, promis! ^_^) C'est ça.Et cette fic-ci que vous allez lire contient le personnage principal : Bakura.  
  
J'ai complètement changé les personnages. Je parle que maintenant , ils sont rendus en Secondaire 4 . Bon je tiens à préciser que je suis Québecoise et je sais que le secondaire , cela n'existe pas en France. C'est plutôt le Lycée , le collège? Enfin je sais pas , moi l'arrangement scolaire en France j'en n'ais vraiment aucune idée!! -_-. Enfin bref, nos héros ont presque fini l'école pour allez dans le métier qu'ils veulent.^_^  
  
Voici une petite liste que sont devenus nos héros et leurs personnalités (Vous pouvez le passer si sa vous tente , mais vous allez être peut être confus dans l'histoire)  
  
Yûgi Môto - Yûgi est devenu un grand duelliste. Tjrs même considéré le rival de Kaiba. À la suite de la déclaration qu`il a fit à Anzu qu`il l`aimait , mais aussi le store game de son grand-père est rendu a quelqu`un d autre de sa parenté. Le grand-père de Yugi est décédé d`un maladie rare. (Bouhou Bouhou V_V) Yûgi ne fréquente plus l école Domino , mais ailleurs dans Tokyo. Il a 18 ans et il rendu plus grand.  
  
Katsuya Jono-Uchi- (Joey)Toujours le super ami loyale de Yûgi. Toujours aussi rebellion , courageux et comique. Jono est un défendeur de l`amitié. Il est un peu fatiguant et lorsqu`on parle d`histoire , soit qu`il niaise (blague) , soit qu`il écoute (un fait rare) ou soit qu`il dort. Katsuya à 18 ans (de plus que Yûgi) et il est presque tjrs la même grandeur ( ce qui paraît) . Katsuya est toujours le même gars cool qu'autrefois.  
  
-Anzu Masaki- Anzu se dirige bientôt aux USA pour apprendre a l`école de danse. Elle continue l`école et prends des cours de danses réguliers. Elle aime Yûgi , comme Yugi aime elle aussi. Elle a 18 ans et elle est la plus petite. Tjrs loyale et cheerledear , Anzu est rendue une fille déterminée .  
  
-Ryôu Bakura- Bakura a décidé de parcourir le monde avec quelque gens de sa parenté. Bien qu'il sèche parfois les cours .. mais qu'il reprends vite, il est fasciné par L`Égypte (comme c'est nouveau -__- ) et découvre des trucs qui on p-e rapport avec les objets millénaires. Tjrs timide , mignon et parfois rester dans son monde ,Bakura est très gentil, serviable et parle beaucoup plus qu' autrefois. Ryôu a 18 ans. Baki veut devenir un grand explorateur.  
  
-Hiroto Honda - (Tristan)Honda est tjrs le super friend de Jono . Il n`a pas vraiment changé d' aspect , mais il est plus attentif et fidèle. Il veut se diriger dans l`armée ( ce qui fait partir l'un de ses plus beau rêves d enfances). Il aime aider ses ami(e)s dans le besoin. Hiroto a 18 ans (le plus agé de la gang) et lui aussi n`a pas changé de grandeur  
  
-Seto Kaiba- : Seto est vraiment mais vraiment le top des meilleurs duellistes du monde. Son éternel rival, Yami-Yugi .. mais que maintenant c 'est rendu Yugi son seul et unique rival( Y'a décidez de prendre les deux égales ) . Toujours entêté, aussi étrange que ça peut bien être.. Seto parle plus à Yugi. Mais attention, il a tjrs cette même attitude qu`il avait il y a 2 ans. Son frère Mokuba a maintenant 13 ans et lui a 21 ans. Beaucoup populaire chez les demoiselles et populaire chez les gars à cause de ce super duelliste. Kaiba travaille et monte assez la technologie dans la Kaiba Corporation. Le Duel Disque existe tjrs. Kaiba se montre à la hauteur contre Yugi.  
  
^^ Voilà! Voici la description nouvelle de nos héros. Bien sûr d'autres  
personnages vont apparaître! (. Ah oui, j'oubliais! Plus loin dans  
l'histoire , cela peut comporter quelques scènes de violence! (Hé oui!)  
Bon, c'était un p'tit aperçu.Je vous laisse le premier chapitre et  
n'hésiter pas à me donner des commentaires! Merci! ^^  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
- AngelicFeather- 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un livre et un mystère

Le Livre Perdu  
  
Une voix mystérieuse , lugubre se percutait dans tous les coins de l'ombre. En entendant l'écho ; la jeune fille s'effondre et s'agenouille. Les mains dans la figure , elle chuchotait et chuchotait , des mots imprévisibles :  
  
-'' Où.. Où est-tu? Que fais-tu?..Quand vas-tu revenir?.''  
  
La voix mystérieuse et sombre continuait à défiler dans sa folie. Tout ça n'était que de la FOLIE! La jeune fille se mit en carapace en attendant le jour , où son secret sera dévoilé.  
  
-''C'est BEAU!On l'a tous entendu et plusieurs.Bla bla bla que du r-a-d-o-t- a-ge.''  
  
Les élèves se tournèrent du regard du professeur vers Jono-Uchi et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-''Jono-Uchi , veuillez vous tenir tranquille je vous pris!C'est impoli d'interrompe un professeur dans sa lecture.et pour les élèves aussi''  
  
-''Ah! Ah! M'en fiche!!Vous pensez qu'ils vous écoutent , ces élèves?''  
  
Les élèves rirent de nouveau.  
  
-''Pardon , Jono-Uchi , ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites cela , mais je crains encore que l'une de vos stupidités vous amènera tout droit à la direction ou pire.''  
  
Le professeur ferma son livre et se dirigea vers Jono. Il baissa ses vieilles lunettes. L'homme (le professeur) était assez âgé.  
  
-''Sinon , vous serez expulser de l'école.''  
  
Jono faisait semblant d'avoir peur et restait bouche-bée. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son bureau , toujours le livre à la main. Puis il disa :  
  
-'' Je vous répètes , chers élèves , que l'examen de cette histoire compte pour 50% de votre année , alors n'écoutez pas Jono-Uchi. Je continue.''  
  
Le professeur d'histoire continua son récit en se promenant de gauche à droite. Jono mit ses bras derrière la tête et grogna profondément. Honda qui était en arrière , tapa sur l'épaule de Jono. Ils chuchotèrent.  
  
-''Hé! Pas mal , mon vieux , c'est vrai qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter cette foutue histoire.'' -'' Mouais , c'est normal sa compte dans le bulletin! Je l'ai tellement entendu que je la connais par c?ur! Ha ha ha! Ouais Ouais on va dire! -_-  
  
Jono fronça les sourcils et leva son poing.  
  
''Ose me dire que je suis pourri?!''  
  
''Je blaguais Jono ^^;''  
  
Jono fit un sourire coupable. Quelques élèves continuaient à écouter  
attentivement et d'autres écrivaient. Honda tourna sa tête vers les  
fenêtres.  
  
-''Hé Jono , t'a regardé Bakura , il dessine vachement bien.''  
  
''Ah! On voit qu'il n'ait pas le seul à faire autre chose! ''  
  
Bakura était assis juste à coté de bureau à Honda. Il avait l'air concentré.Honda tapa sur l'épaule à Bakura. Baki sursauta.  
  
-''Dit Bakura , c'est quoi tu griffonnes?''  
  
''Ah!Ça vous voulez dire?''  
  
Il tourna la feuille vers les deux gars. Sur la feuille , on pouvait y  
apercevoir une belle jeune fille aux cheveux longs , agenouillée , en  
train de verser quelques larmes , dans une place obscure. Honda  
s'exclama.  
  
''Mama Mia! T'es vraiment bon en dessin!''  
  
''Yep Honda t'a franchement raison! Pourquoi t'a dessiné une fille tout d'un coup?OhOhOhOhOh.Bakura tu commences à devenir un homme? (Big smile)  
  
^/////^ Euh.On n'a bien le droit de dessiner ce qu'on veut non?  
  
Bakura remit le dessin sur le pupitre.  
  
-''En fait , l'histoire ..ça m'a donné le goût d'imaginer la fille , elle  
paraît si seule , obliger à survivre dans l'obscurité , dans la  
souffrance et dans le délire de voir.''  
  
Jono et Honda ont les yeux qui sortent de la tête*Full traumatisés* Jono  
prit la parole.  
  
-'' Faut croire que tu as écouter son histoire de débile , moi je suis pu  
capable!''  
  
-'' Oui , mais moi je veux bien l'écouter son histoire et passer  
l'examen de 50%. Moi je veux aller à l'université Jono^^''  
  
-''BAKURA ______ Bakura ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire!''  
  
-''^_____^ Oui!  
  
Jono-Uchi essayait de se retenir , tandis que Honda essayait de le  
calmer. Bakura fit un gros sourire ^^;. Il tourna sa tête vers son dessin  
et sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Jono et Honda le virent. Bakura resta  
figé vers le dessin.  
  
-''Hé oh! Bakura , ça va?  
  
-'' Un peu , je me sens bizarre . On dirait que ce dessin ne m'a pas pris  
beaucoup de temps à le faire , même si l'idée dessiner ne m'était pas  
venu. Seulement.Entendre l'histoire ça m'a donner le goût de dessiner  
cette fille , mais comme si ça n'aurait pas été moi qui aurait eu envie  
de la dessiner. ''  
  
(Gros silence) Jono se gratta la tête. Soudain , un élève leva la main.  
Le professeur arrêta sa lecture et regarda dans la direction du garçon.  
  
''Excusez-moi Monsieur Itchan!''  
  
'' Oui , je t'écoute.''  
  
''Le livre que vous nous lisiez , il date de quelle année et d'où viens-t- il?''  
  
'' Ceci est une très bonne question.''  
  
Les élèves arrêtèrent de parler et écoutèrent. Le professeur montra la  
couverture et défila quelques pages.  
  
''Ceci les jeunes est une copie du vrai livre. Mais le vrai livre , date au moins 3000 ans auparavant..La copie a été traduit seulement en français et un peu en japonais. Pas en toutes les langues.''  
  
M.Itchan se promena dans les allées des pupitres.  
  
'' On dit qu'il a été écrit en Égyptien , trouvé dans une ancienne pyramide , mais assurez-vous , ce n'est qu'une rumeur..''  
  
Un hic fut à Bakura. Une jeune fille s'imposa.  
  
-''Alors , l'histoire que vous nous lisiez est pas vrai? Ou c'est plutôt  
une sorte de légende?''  
  
'' Pas tous à fait , enfin oui en quelque sorte.L'histoire est très vieille et cela se passait dans le temps des Pharaons , où le mal n'était pas qu'un simple jeu. À ce que je crois , oui ça serait une sorte de légende.mais une très vieille légende.Ho oh! C'est juste une histoire , un livre! Il se peut bien que tout ça soit faux! Mais pourtant , ils ont bien photographié le livre réelle.ainsi que sa place où il a été trouvé.''  
  
Soudain , les élèves furent de plus en plus intéressés. Tous commencèrent  
à parler. Bakura resta figé et regarda son dessin sous un air lunatique.  
D'une voix basse , il demanda quelque chose à son prof.  
  
-''Excusez- moi M.Itchan.''  
  
Les élèves parlèrent.  
  
-''M.Itchan!!!''  
  
Le prof fit un sursaut. Mais tout le reste du monde continua de parler.  
  
-''Silence les jeunes!!''  
  
À part Jono et Honda qui étaient attentifs , les autres élèves étaient  
sourds d'oreilles.  
  
-''S.V.P ! GRÂCE UN PEU DE SILENCE!!!!!''  
  
Les élèves se firent très silencieux. M.Itchan toussa un peu de la gorge.  
Comme il était bientôt à sa retraite.il était vieux évidemment.  
  
-'' Oh! Pardonne-moi Bakura , mais vous êtes pas souvent ici , alors je  
me suis habitué. Oui , quel est ta question?''  
  
-'' Cela m'étonne , pourquoi la langue française a été beaucoup plus  
traduit que ceux en japonais? ''  
  
-''Hum..''  
  
M.Itchan retourna à son bureau et s'assis sur le coin .  
  
-'' À ce qu'on raconte. Il a très longtemps 6 français archéologues  
auraient trouvés le livre dans un tombeau. À la suite de leur découverte  
, les archéologues sortèrent de la pyramide. Soudain , une violente  
tempête de sable se produisit.''  
  
-'' Et alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?!'' s'écria un autre élève.  
  
-'' Je ne sais pas trop , ceux des témoins qui s'étaient adressé au  
journal , on dit qu'ils ont disparu. Et c'est ainsi que d'autres français  
trouvèrent le livre un peu plus loin. Des personnes spécialisés et des  
experts l'ont lu et essayé d'expliquer le phénomène. Mais ils ne sont pas  
arrivés à la conclusion.''  
  
-'' Et maintenant où est rendu le vrai livre?'' s'écria le même élève.  
  
-'' Je l'ignore jeune garçon.. Mais comme le monde avait l'air passionné  
du phénomène inexpliqué et bien sûr du livre , ils ont fait des copies.  
Heureusement , j'ai pu m'en procurer un.''  
  
La cloche sonna. Les élèves se levèrent , prennent leurs sac à dos et  
leurs livres.  
  
*************************  
Kikouk! Alors comment vous trouvé jusqu'à maintenant?. Je sais il y a  
encore quelques fautes v_v;. Je tiens à remercier Éli-chan pour avoir  
corriger mes fautes avant la mise au propre!^^ Si vous avez des  
commentaires ou des suggestions de continuations , n'hésitez pas à  
m'écrire! Voilà j'ai fais ma tite publicité , lol. Alors vous avez vu  
comment Bakura a changé sur un certain plan? Lol! Ben ouais , Baku qui  
voudrait devenir explorateur comme son père , y'a pas le droit? lol!  
Bon , je vous laisse!  
  
'' Un seul être vivant sortira de ce combat.''  
  
Quel est cette pharse?! Lol , elle apparaîtra plus loin dans la fic.  
Chao!^^  
  
-AngelicFeather- 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une image vaut 1000 mots

Le Livre Oublié  
  
P.S: En italic , cela signifie une pensée.  
  
La cloche sonna , les élèves se levèrent et prennent leur sac à dos et leur livres.  
  
- '' Je vous répète que l'examen contient ce sujet , il compte 50% de votre année. Continuez à travailler fort! À demain! Je vous lirai la suite.  
  
Tout le monde parlait à tu-tête , Jono sorta à la vitesse de la lumière.  
  
- ''EXCUSEZ-MOI JONO-UCHI!''  
  
Il frenna sur le coup. M.Itchan fit un petit rire.  
  
-'' Essayer de passer cet examen et vous aurez sûrement un bonne note , par contre si c'est en bas de 60%.... Y'a des chances que nous nous revoyons l'année prochaine!Oh oh!''  
  
-'' Haha , Ouais elle est drôle votre blague!^^;; Ouais Ouais.très drôle..(Avale sa salive)''  
  
Jono se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie , suivi de Honda et des élèves qui étaient en train de parler avec le professeur. Bakura , comme d'habitude , fit le dernier à sortir. Il ramassa ses cahiers , lorsqu'il vit son dessin , il eut une idée. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son enseignant.  
  
- ''Pardon M.Itchan...''  
  
- ''Oui? Oh Bakura c'est vous. Que puis-je faire pour toi?''  
  
- ''Rien du tout , je voulais juste vous montrez un dessin que j'ai fais dernièrement , il a rapport avec l'histoire que vous nous conter.''  
  
- ''Un dessin? Je n'ose pas refuser! Oh oh!''  
  
( Note de l'Auteure: Coudons est-ce que c'est le Père Noël? Voilà un grand mystère!Lol!)  
  
M.Itchan était un p'tit vieux (Combien de fois je me répète) avec des lunettes .Bakura lui donna son dessin. Le professeur âgé baissa ses lunettes et distançait du dessin et lui , pour voir mieux.  
  
- ''Ah ah! Mon cher Bakura , vous avez fait sûrement fait la jeune fille , je suppose... C'est ab-so-lu-ment remarquable. On peut voir facilement qu'elle est triste et découragée. Mais depuis quand vous faites du dessin si je m'abuse?''  
  
- ''Euh , en fait... Le dessin m'est venu à l'esprit. En réalité , je pensais à cette pauvre fille. J'ai décidé de la dessiner.''  
  
-''Quoi qu'il en soit , il est très réussi!!''  
  
- ''Merci beaucoup ^^''  
  
M.Itchan s'assisa à sa chaise.  
  
-'' J'ai remarqué , même si tu étais en train de dessiner , que ton pendentif ressemble beaucoup au signe sur la couverture du livre. Tu veux voir la couverture de plus près?''  
  
- ''Oui , avec plaisir...'' (Un signe.qui ressemble beaucoup à mon...pendentif?)  
  
Il lui donna le livre. Bakura regarda la couverture de plus près... On pouvait voir que le livre avait vraiment été copier... L'auteur n'était pas les Égyptiens , mais un auteur peut connu qui l'a retranscrit. La couverture était rude comme du papier sablé , mais ce qui était plus frappant c'était celle oeil égyptien avec des serpents toute autour de l'?il. Il n'avait que cette image sur le dessus. Bakura comprends ce que voulait dire M.itchan par ''pendentif''. Mais Bakura , qui était toujours silencieux , s'exclama poliment.  
  
- ''Pardon M.Itchan , mais il y a seulement qu'un oeil égyptien?!''  
  
- ''Oh oh! D'après ce que j'ai lu , il paraît qu'il était plus décoré. Seulement après la tempête de sable , il restait que cette oeil. Regarder en l'endos.''  
  
-''Humm?''  
  
Intrigué par la question qui valait sa réponse , Bakura regarda l'endos sans hésiter.  
Il vit une écriture hiéroglyphe , mais beaucoup trop petite . Elle prenait la moitié du livre. Et au dessus , il avait des dieux égyptiens et un papillon bleu dorée . Et complètement au dessus de tout , il y avait... Bakura ne pu se retenir.  
  
-''Le puzzle millénaire??!''  
  
- ''Ah bon? C'est cela? Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de savoir c'était quoi.''  
  
M.Itchan se sentit nerveux.  
  
- ''À chaque fois que je vois cette image , j'éprouve du stress , de la crainte. J'ai l'impression que l'image me regarde avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'agit comme telle.''  
  
- ''N'inquiètez-vous pas , j'ai déjà vu plusieurs images comme celle- ci avec mon père en expédition en Égypte. Sur la grande surface d'un Temple inconnu , près de la vallée des rois...''  
  
Les deux ne parlaient plus. Soudain , M.Itchan fit étonné . Bakura aussi , il n'a jamais parlé de cette affaire d'expédition en Égypte à personne , même pas à Yûgi. D'un long soupire , il vit son anneau millénaire.  
  
- ''( Un nouveau mystère s'ouvre à nous et à toute la bande ... )''  
  
Baki revient sur Terre. Le professeur reprit le bouquin et redonna le dessin.  
  
- ''Mon cher Bakura , je reprends le livre. Je dois travailler et rester après l'école! Et préparé l'examen d'ici-là! Je suis content de voir que tu es intéressé!''  
  
- ''Merci Professeur . Cela me fait plaisir.''  
  
Il fit une salutation en se penchant.  
  
- ''Allez tes amis doivent sûrement t'attendre!''  
  
- ''J'y cours! Au revoir!''  
  
Avec un sourire plus ou moins ''happy''... Bakura sortit de la classe. M.Itchan déposa le livre près de lui. Il fit un rire en se hochant la tête. Il contempla quelques feuilles et commença à corriger , par-ci par- là...  
  
Pendant ce temps , Bakura vit Jono et Honda dans le corridor.  
  
- ''Hé les gars! Attendez-moi!''  
  
Jono se retourna vers Baki.  
  
************************************************************************** Kikouk!^^ Alors comment c'est? Ou plutôt comment trouvé vous cela?^^ Un peu plus court que l'autre , mais moi j'ai trop hâte À L'ACTION!!! J'ai décidé d'aller au moins jusqu'a 20 chapitres... Faites pas de gros yeux , parce que l'une de mes histoires originales , compte 30 chapitres! lolll! Plus même! X_X Et pourtant , j'ai juste fait 2 chapitres! Bon , revenons plutôt sur cette fic -ci ... L'affaire du livre est p-e plutôt complexe...mais Bakura yé trop mignon! ¬_¬ Il me fait fondre ! ! M.Itchan est vieux , argh! Combien de fois je l'ai dit ça?! lol! Je sais pas , mais à chaque fois que je tappais , pis je voyais ça , j'ai soupirée...Bon , voilà... Si vous avez des commentaires , please R&R!! J'espère que à date sa vous plais!En tous cas moi si!^^ En ce , je vous laisse bientôt au prochain chapitre!^_^  
  
Chao!  
  
-AngelicFeather- 


End file.
